The Pink Dog King (Disney
Disney&HubFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Young Simba - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Adult Nala - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Timon - Napoleon (The Aristocats) * Pumbaa - Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Shenzi - Mirage (Aladdin) * Banzai - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Ed - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) * Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Sarafina - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) Scenes: * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 2 - Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 3 - Toothy's First Day * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 4 - "The Morning Report" * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 5 - Randall Boggs and Toothy's Conversation * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 9 - The Brontosaurus Stampede!/Chief's Death/Toothy Runs Away * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 10 - Randall Boggs Takes Over Pride Rock * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 11 - Meet Napoleon and Lafayette * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 13 - Randall Boggs and Roquefort's Conversation * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 15 - Twilight Sparkle Chases Lafayette/The Reunion * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 17 - Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Napoleon & Lafayette's Distraction * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 19 - Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds The Truth/The Big Battle * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 20 - Courage vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 21 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Pink Dog King (Disney&HubFan360 Style) part 22 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Category:Disney&HubFan360 Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Channel Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs